Rivalidad
by Fresaton
Summary: Umi Aldini era la mejor cocinera de comida italiana en la escuela Tootsuki, con una rivalidad con Sona Yukihira, hermandad con su hermana gemela Isabelle y su mejor amigo Meguru Todokoro. Claro, aunque su amigo no lo supiera siempre que le daba su comida y él decía que era deliciosa se calentaba su pecho de un sentimiento cálido./Genderbender
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**

Ni Shokugeki no Soma ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de Yūto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki.

 **Advertencia:**

-Genderbend es cambio de sexos.

-Posible Ooc

 **Sinopsis:** **** _Umi Aldini era la mejor cocinera de comida italiana en la escuela Tootsuki, con una rivalidad con Sona Yukihira, hermandad con su hermana gemela Isabelle y su mejor amigo Meguru Todokoro. Claro, aunque su amigo no lo supiera siempre que le daba su comida y él decía que era deliciosa se calentaba su pecho de un sentimiento cálido; así mismo cuando lo mismo le comentaba a Yukihira no podía evitar sentir una increíble rabia e intentar superar a su rival. Umi no era consiente que tal vez estaba un poco enamorada del chico. / Genderbend._

* * *

Se podía observar una gran concentración por parte de una señorita rubia dentro del salón de cocina para jóvenes de segundo año; ya había pasado tiempo desde la guerra que había sucedido hace poco más de medio año entre los rebeldes y la antigua élite diez. Jamás pensó que su hermana -y aunque jamás lo admitiera la mayoría de los que perdieron- fuera expulsado, ella se creía con suerte, vamos cualquiera hubiera aprobado si la persona que los iba a examinar era Rindō, el -ahora antiguo- segundo asiento; El chico los había dejado aprobar como si nada.

Aunque viendo el lado positivo de la situación, habían llegado a formar un cuarteto algo extraño gracias a eso; la -antigua- nueva estudiante: Yukihira Sona. Nunca lo admitiría, pero sin la ayuda de esa muchacha posiblemente la élite diez hubieran resultado ganadores en aquel entonces.

La lengua de dios: Elliot Nakiri, el chico que era nieto del director de la escuela, les ayudo con sus conocimientos a todos los que estuvieran contra su padre.

Y él chico que paso la prueba junto a ella: Meguru Tadokoro, el chico prácticamente se convirtió en su mejor amigo cuando la guerra había terminado.

Empezado el segundo año, con todos los estudiantes que fueron expulsados se habían vuelto a formar los grupos, lamentablemente a ella la separaron de su hermana para su paz mental ella había quedado con algunos de la estrella polar y Nikumi el chico de las carnes. Sin embargo, para su infortunio Yukihira Sona ahora estaba en su mismo grupo.

«Al principio ella estaba rebosando de alegría, cuando el día de ingreso pudo observar como el nombre de Yukihira estaba en su misma hoja, esperaba encontrarse con su rival en la cocina y proclamar por fin como ella era la vencedora. Cuando vio como Sona ya estaba dentro del salón de maldijo mentalmente, no se dejaría vencer ni siquiera en llegar más temprano a clases, se sentó en los primeros asientos, había solo un par de personas aparte de ella y la otra chica. Iba a revisar su teléfono para ver cuánto faltaba para la primera clase cuando lo vio entrar buscando a alguien; No tan alto, con sus inconfundibles trenzas vestido completa y pulcra-mente con su uniforme escolar, no supo cuánto tiempo se le quedo viendo como tonta.

Lo vio sonreír al encontrar a su objetivo, para después comenzar un tipo de carrera con los ojos llorosos, un sonrojo pequeño y un temblor en todo su cuerpo para después escucharlo decir:

´— Sona-chan, que bien que quedé contigo — termino de pronunciar cuando la tuvo enfrente, la mencionada solo volteo a verlo con una sonrisa poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza.

— Yo, Tadokoro — termino por decirle. Observo como el chico se sentó a lado de la chica para comenzar a platicar entre ellos. ´»

* * *

Siempre que terminaban los platillos Tadokoro era el juez determinado a decidir cuál era mejor, siempre que ella ganaba, quería abrazar a Meguru prepararle comida por siempre, caso contrario a cuando ganaba Sona; en esos casos quería freír su cabeza y dársela a los peces.

Por qué le molestaba la amistad que mostraban Sona y Meguru, le fatigaba cada que pensaba que ellos vivían en el mismo edificio, que casi siempre se iban juntos, le molestaba de sobremanera verlo siempre apoyándola, alentándola, alabándola. Porque era diferente, siempre lo había sido diferente el trato que tenía el muchacho con ella, Meguru era un caballero, jamas intentaría lastimar a una chica aun así no le tomo más de un mes descubrir como el chico tenía una atracción bastante leve hacia Yukihira.

Y Umi no puede entender por qué le resulta fastidioso, y no, no se encuentra enojada con Meguru eso ¡jamás! Pero siempre quería darle golpes a Sona, por ser tan tonta como para no darse cuenta y es que la chica solo tenía mente para la cocina, le recordaba bastante a como era ella hace años. Y por supuesto que ella no sentía amor hacia Tadokoro quizás atracción, pero nada tan grande, por eso le molestaba que la otra fuera tan insensible con él.

Ellos al final quedaran juntos, era lo que siempre se repetía Umi... Y ella era feliz pensando en ser cocinera en su boda.

Porque a Sona -por más molesta que fuera- era su mejor amiga.

Porque Meguru -por más atracción que sintiera- era su mejor amigo.

Y ella, ella siempre podría ir con su hermana a llorar por su primer amor fallido.

* * *

Isabelle había terminado de consolar a su hermana, ahora esta se encontraba durmiendo en su cama repitiendo cosas como Meguru, Yukihara, pastel y vestidos.

Isabelle suspira y niega con la cabeza, su hermana es tan cabezota que se niega a creer que Meguru está interesado en ella. Por más que en su primer año de bachillerato estuviera atraído por Yukihira la única verdad es que Umi había calado profundo en el chico de trenzas, pero este era tan tímido e inocente que no se daba cuenta que había dejado de estar interesado en Sona, la extrovertida mucha, para interesarse en Umi la sofisticada italiana, era tan claro como ver que siempre que estaban juntos el muchacho evitaba la mirada de su hermana.

Al final la boda seria de una italiana y un Japones.

Ella podía apostar por ello 30,000 yenes con Yukihira a que esos cabezotas se confesarían tarde, pero lo harían.

Quizás después de graduarse cuando ella y su hermana estén por abordar el avión para irse a Italia nuevamente, el chico llegara y le dirá sus sentimientos, Umi llorara, le dirá que siente lo mismo, se tendrán que separar por algunos meses. Una relación a distancia. En algún momento se casarán, tendrán dos o tres hijos e Isabelle como buena tía contara la historia de sus padres en cada cena familiar.

Pero claro esa solo era una suposición, por si acaso, se recordara llevarse una cámara, que, conociendo los genes de su familia, sus sobrinos van a querer pruebas de esa historia.

* * *

Lo pude terminar!

En los últimos capítulos del manga hay mas TakuMegu!

Es bello!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aclaración:_**

 _Ni Shokugeki no Soma ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son deYūto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki._

 **Advertencias:**

 _-Genderbend es cambio de sexos._

 _-Posible Ooc._

 **Sinopsis:** _Isabelle Aldini esta cansada, sus ojeras rivalizan con las de su herman, la espalda le esta matando lentamente y la sonrisa de la disculpa de Tadokoro empiezan a ser insuficientes._

* * *

Bien, Umi estaba en las nubes, la razón tenía nombre y apellido; Tadokoro Meguru.

Desde que el chico se le confesó y empezaron a tener una relación a distancia no había día en que su hermana no tuviera ojeras, claro Isabelle no tendría problema si no tuviera que vigilar a su hermana cada tres minutos para que no se proporcion un corte con la Mezzaluna; vamos que la única razón por la cual no le daba la orden de ir a su habitación era por que sabía que en lugar de descansar haría una vodeollamada con el muchacho.

Isabelle suspira y se lamenta haberle contado a sus padres que su querida hermana tenía pareja. Jamás pensó que ellos dejarían que la mayor estuviera hablando con su novio toda la noche.

Y no Isabelle no esta de mal humor por la felicidad de su hermana, pero definitivamente no la causaba gracia que sus horas de sueño se vieran interrumpidas por su hermana que quería darselas de Julieta.

Ella podía asegurar que no pasaba nada por un día o dos que no hablaron por internet, pero no aseguraba que podría pasar pronto si tenía que volver a salir a media noche de su recámara para dormir en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Su espalda le estaba matando y los _"Tadokoro-san estoy segura que lo esta haciendo bien ¡tenga confianza!"_ seguidos de una risa nerviosa no ayudaban en nada. Que su cuñado también pensaba que Umi debería dormir y no molestarla a ella, pero claro la rubia inocente de todo y queriendo complacer a su novio le decía que no se preocupara ¡algunas veces tenía el descaro! de levantarla-aunque nunca estaba dormida por su culpa- para que le dijiera a Tadokoro que no le molestaba que ellos dos hablarán tan noche y ella como buena hermana para no arruinar las iluciones de la mayor daba una sonrisa contestando que no. Tadokoro solo manda en esos casos una mueca de disculpa siendo correspondida por ella. El pensamiento es unánime.

Ninguno de los dos puede frenar a Umi.

Pero joder. Se estaba cansando.

Pero la menor sabe que no le puede decir nada a su hermana ya que apenas a pasado poco más de una semana desde aquel día de la confesión y bien quiera o no había ganado la apuesta la próxima vez que viera a Yukihira le cobraría; de paso abandonaría a su hermana con Tadokoro asi tal vez pueda tener mas de dos horas seguidas de sueño sin tener que levantarse por las voz de Umi y la risa nerviosa de Tadokoro.

Y bien eso podria ser más pronto de lo planeado.

* * *

Pequeño drabble centrándose en Isami (Isabelle) llego de repente. Es muy posible que tengan faltas de ortografía, pero escribir desde el celular no es tan malo de vez en cuándo. Si de me ocurre algo más de genderbender posiblemnte lo ponga aquí.


End file.
